


Sexy Songs and Sniffles

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Sick Blaine is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam gets aroused at Blaine performing Dont Stop Me Now and they have talks then sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Songs and Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

For the most part, Sam Evans was pretty self-aware guy. Some people would be surprised by that fact, but they were only looking at the surface. They only saw his broad smiles, his good looks, silly impressions and struggles to get decent grades. They saw his messy, laborious handwriting and her him struggle to read simple sentences aloud during class.

A lot of people thought he was stupid.

Sometimes, in his darker moments, he believed them.

But generally, he knew better. Sure, he wasn't supersmart like Blaine or Artie or Tina, but he was not stupid. He worked hard, had a B average (his GPA was raised by his A in Spanish. Senor Martinez was really nice and let him take oral exams after he found out about Sam's dyslexia), and Blaine has helped him realize he couldn't let one test define his future.

So yeah, Sam liked to think he knew himself. He knew he was a good guy, knew he loved his family and friends, knew and embraced the fact that he was a big old nerd as well as a jock, knew he was bisexual, knew he was a better guitar player than he was singer despite having to learn music by ear instead of reading the sheet music….

His sexuality was another thing that would surprise most people. He had figured it all out in the seventh grade, when he been watching Pirates of the Caribbean and decided that he'd really like to kiss both Johnny Depp and Kiera Knightley…possibly Orlando Bloom too. More recent years (and the Avengers movie) had led to quiet crushes on both Robert Downey Jr and Mark Ruffalo, so it wasn’t like it had been a passing thing.

The realization hasn't fazed and, when he mentioned it to his parents (whom he'd never kept any secrets from, well, not until whole stripper thing), his family had been predictably accepting. His dad had sat down with him and said the best feeling in the world was loving someone and knowing they loved you just as much. Love was what mattered, not parts involved, not religion, not race, just love.

A late bloomer, he'd never had any real world experience with dating anyone until Quinn and, looking back with all the wisdom of two additional years of life, he knew he'd rushed into a relationship with her. Fifteen and new at McKinley, he had wanted to be accepted in dating her, a beautiful and sweet popular girl, seemed like a good idea. Over time, he really did grow to love her and had been heartbroken when she cheated.

Santana, he always knew that had nothing to do with love. Even when she let him touch her, mostly he just felt sad. He'd been good friends with Mercedes first and being with her made him happy and we never known…which is probably why he'd fought so hard to win her back, but of course she left. Brittany, sweet, beautiful Britt, who understood him and, until recently, had never made him feel dumb. He loved her, but he wasn't at all surprised when she had come to him and tearfully admitted that she was reuniting with Santana and breaking up with him. 

So yeah, he really hadn't given much thought to guys, not in the romantic sense. When he was with a girl, it was like he was going to be chasing after a boy, and besides, the only two gay dudes he knew were Blaine and Kurt and they had been dating each other until…well, he wasn't entirely sure when the officially broke up, but it had been some point after Thanksgiving.

Noticing that his best friend and really gorgeous eyes, a nice smile or truly awesome ass (thank you, Tina, for pointing that out. Subtle) was perfectly normal. Blaine was good-looking, it was pretty much universally agreed-upon fact.

He was also kind and loving and sweet and he is cared enough to take action and pull Sam on his post-SAT!fail funk. The video he put together had made Sam cry, more than half out of gratitude and disbelief that Blaine had done something like that for him.

Sam had no problem admitting that he loved his best friend…who was pretty awesome to hug, small but sturdy and Sam had been able to squeeze him tight without worry.

After Sam wrote his college essay, Blaine had read it over, startling Sam by crying himself and pulling Sam into another hug before editing it for him. Blaine assured him the essay was good, insisting any school would be lucky to have him.

After Britney's attempts to be reassuring (which Sam knew had kind of pushed into his body issue related breakdown), Sam knew he had been almost pathetically grateful for the praise.

Blaine was the best, so of course Sam was totally gonna support him during Diva week. As always, Blaine threw himself into his performance of Don't Stop Me Now, rocking out on the piano and looking awesome in his leather jacket. Grinning, Sam nodded along with the beat, taking in Blaine's almost fever bright eyes and the flush of his cheeks.

Then Blaine kicked the piano bench away and Sam blinked, eyes falling to Blaine’s painted on, black pants as he pounded away on the keys. When Blaine abandoned the piano, Sam tracked him as he danced, body moving with the beautifully contained yet frantic sort of energy.

Sam felt a rush of heat to his face and a twist of something deep in his gut when Blaine leaned against Mitchell (who was on electric guitar) and played air guitar. Though Sam usually was an acoustic sort of guy, he totally would've learned the song if Blaine had asked him….

Then Blaine dropped to his knees on the VCT tile and momentarily arched his body in a sexy little move Sam had done himself often enough while working as a stripper. Oddly, he'd never actually felt sexy doing it in a pair of booty shorts and body glitter, but seeing Blaine do it fully clothed made Sam want to peel him out of his shirt and just….

Oh.

OH.

So okay, maybe Sam was a little slow on the uptake, but he knew attraction when he felt it. He knew the difference between the offhand acknowledgment that someone was attractive (most of his friends were hot in some way. Jake was a pretty beautiful looking guy, Tina was all sorts of sexy, Kurt had skin that looks like cream, etc) and the surge of want that shot through him with almost jarring force.

Say it took all of Sam's willpower to refrain from freezing on the spot. That would be really obvious though, so he managed to keep the smile on his face, stumbling only a little over the harmony before mentally resolving to talk to Blaine later.

By the time he finished the number, Blaine was breathing hard, but smiling is everyone offered their congratulations before departing for the day. Oddly, he seemed to sway a little as Sam stopped before him. “Dude, you okay?”

Because making sure he was all right was way more important.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed, grabbing hold of Sam's arm. “Daytime cold medicines make me a little…twitchy. And hot. I'm hot. Is it hot in here?”

“Not really,” Sam told him, biting back the reply that sprung to mind. Yeah, you are hot. “Maybe getting out of all this leather would be good for you.”

“The locker room is my next stop,” Blaine agreed and Sam nodded, ushering them out of the choir room.

“Still feeling fluey?” Sam asked as they made their way into the locker room and Blaine let go of his arm to work the combination lock.

Blaine frowned. “Yes and no. Like I said, I'm probably coming down from a DayQuil/adrenaline high, but I still feel hot and achy. When the meds wear off, then I just feel sick. Nighttime cold pills knock me out, so I sleep but then I still feel tired….”

“I couldn't tell,” Sam told him honestly. “Your performance, it was amazing! You were just…really incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

Smiling, it was clear Blaine was pleased by the praise. “Thank you, Sam,” he said, pulling a neat bundle of clothes out of the locker. “I just hope I proved my point about boys being divas too.”

“I'm convinced,” Sam told him with a grin. “Don't think I could pull it off myself, but you were fantastic.”

“Keep talking like that and I'm going to blush,” Blaine murmured, shrugging out of his leather jacket and placing it on a hanger.

Sam stepped a little closer. “You are blushing.”

“I have a fever,” Blaine retorted. “I'm flushed.”

Raising a hand, Sam cupped Blaine’s face, sweeping his thumb over the cheekbone. Blaine drew a breath of surprise, then leaned into Sam's touch, eyes fluttering closed. He looked content and Sam felt a warm pulse of affection.

“I'm not good at this,” he murmured, feeling like speaking at full volume would be too loud in the odd peace that had settled around them. “I have all these thoughts and never seem to be able to say them right….”

Blaine opened his eyes and gazed up at him curiously. Up close, his eyes were even more stunning than Sam's breath caught in his throat. “Just…just say what's on your mind, Sam. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I do know,” he agreed, wetting his lips and noting how Blaine's eyes darted down to follow the action. “You're my best friend. I love you…but I like you too….”

Blaine's brows furrowed. “I like you too. Why…?”

His question trailed off when Sam leaned toward him, slowly, so he had the opportunity to move away if you wanted to. He made a soft little surprised sound when Sam let their lips brush, a bare hint of contact followed by tiny tug on Blaine’s lower lip.

“I like you like that,” Sam clarified, knows still brushing gently against Blaine’s. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed, one hand reaching up to grasp at the back of Sam's neck. “Surprising, but very okay.”

Smiling, Sam pressed forward for another kiss and was pleasantly surprised when Blaine’s tongue flicked against his lips, searching for entry, something he was only too willing to grant. A little moan rumbled in Blaine's chest when Sam sucked gently on his tongue, caressing it lightly with his own.

He couldn't hold in the disappointed whine that spilled from his lips when Blaine pulled back. “Sam! You’re going to catch my cold,” he gasped, breath hot on Sam's cheek. “God, you're probably already infected.”

“I really don't care,” Sam sighed, catching his mouth again and grabbing his hips, fingers sliding over leather to reach around and cup Blaine’s butt. 

Tossing his arms around Sam's shoulders, Blaine rocked up onto his toes and gasped into Sam's mouth when Sam lifted him, pressing him bodily against the lockers. He didn't complain though, merely wrapped his legs around Sam's hips… and oh God, that was good.

Blaine's pants were really tight and didn't hide anything, especially not when they were pressed together, hard and hot and wanting, through leather and denim. Every tiny motion provided delicious friction and Sam groaned as he rolled his hips. “This is fast. This is too fast, isn't it?”

“Too fast,” Blaine agreed, bucking lazily against him and gnawing at Sam's neck. “Don't stop.”

“No,” he panted, as stopping was something he really, really did not want to do.

Between the excitement of the newness of what they were doing the slight terror of doing it in the boys locker room at school, neither of them lasted long, spilling into their pants nearly simultaneously and swallowing each other's cries.

Sam continued to support both of their weights until Blaine let his legs go slack and slip off Sam's hips. They stood there, gathering their wits and trying to catch their breath until Blaine coughed, hard and rattling.

Rubbing his back, Sam gently asked, “So…When you're feeling better, would you want to go out with me?”

Blaine smiled against his neck. “Yes, Sam… But for today could you drive me home. I don't think I even have the energy to change right now. I just want a bath and my bed.”

“Is it cool if I stay and make sure you're okay?” he asked, grabbing Blaine stuff and shoving it into his bag.

Between the two of them, they wrestled Blaine's arms into his coat and Sam slung their bags over his shoulder. Together, they walked out of the locker room, but hadn't made it halfway down the hall before Tina appeared.

“Blainey! How are you feeling?” she asked, looking him over. “I thought you were going to change out of your performance clothes.”

Blaine’s cheeks were still flushed, so if he blushed it was impossible to see. “Sam and I got to talking… I'm really beat. We're gonna head home.”

“Poor baby,” she cooed. “I could come over. Bring you some soup.”

“That's okay,” Blaine answered her gently. “Sam's already volunteered.”

“Oh,” she replied, glancing at Sam unhappily before her eyes widened. “Sam, where did you get that hickey? You did not have that in glee.”

Clearly, Tina had not gotten over her crush on Blaine. “Uh,” Sam mumbled, glancing at Blaine, who shrugged and sagged toward him tiredly. “Well, maybe we weren’t just talking.”

Tina gaped, frozen as they edged around her and Blaine called, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tina!”

She didn't respond, but, 10 minutes later, his Sam was driving them towards Blaine's house, Blaine's phone rang.

He answered, stepping the speakerphone button and sounding stuff year by the minute as his daytime cold medicine wore off. “Hello?”

“Is Tina drunk?”

Kurt’s voice echoed out of the phone, startling them both and Blaine asked, “What?”

“I was just treated to a 7 minute rambling rant on how she intends to embrace her inner diva and how you have been sucking on Sam's neck in the locker room. So, again I ask, is Tina drunk?”

“Not that I know of,” Blaine said, then proceeded to sneeze several times in rapid succession.

Without thinking, Sam murmured, “Bless you.”

Blaine nodded to him as Kurt asked, “Sam?”

“Hey, Kurt.”

There was a pause, then Kurt said, “Ha! I knew no straight boy would do to his hair what you used to put yours through!”

“The Beiber cut was pretty bad,” Blaine added, then peered at Sam. “It's getting to be time for a trim.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. “I'll go to Supercuts over the weekend.”

Again Kurt spoke. “Blaine, I know you sound ill, but you're not going to let go of there, are you?”

While Blaine made a rumbling noise, Sam huffed. “I'm 17! I can get a decent haircut for myself.”

“Oh, honey, no you can't. Not there and possibly not one left to your own devices….”

Heaving a sigh, Sam listened to Kurt ramble about bone structure, but smiled when Blaine reached over and took his hand. His touch was fever warm and a little sweaty, but Sam didn't mind.

They were nearly at Blaine's when Kurt quietly said, “So…I’m kinda seeing someone.”

“I dow,” Blaine replied drowsily. “I’m habby for you.”

“How did you find out?” Kurt asked, clearly surprised. “I was trying to be discreet and not say anything till I knew we were actually something.”

“Rachel told Quinn, Quinn told Brittany. Britt made Blaine cookies and patted his head for 20 minutes before we were told why,” Sam said, smiling at the memory. Britt's cookies were good and Blaine had gamely accepted a lap full of Brittany and slightly rumpled hair in exchange for chocolate chunk goodness.

“Adam's a good guy,” Kurt said, soft and a little bashful.

“Good,” Blaine replied. “You deserbe to be habby.”

“You do too.”

“I amb,” he said and Sam gave his hand a squeeze as he pulled into the driveway. “We are hobe, Kurt. I'll call you when I’m feelid bedder. I wadt to hear all aboud Adam.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt replied. “Take care of him Sam.”

“I will,” Sam assured him and, with a brief goodbye, Blaine ended the call. 

Once inside, Sam was quick to hustle Blaine into his bathroom, leaving him to rinse himself free of hair gel, sweat and cum, while Sam hurried to the guest bath and did the same. Despite being Slusheed less this year, he still carried change of clothes, so once he was clean he slipped into them and hurried back to Blaine’s room.

While he'd gotten himself clean, Blaine's energy was clearly fading and he was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, a towel wrapped around his hips and skin still wet from the shower.

Grabbing a towel, Sam gently rubbed Blaine’s curls, absorbing most of the water before drying his upper body.

“Thanks,” Blaine murmured as they walked slowly out into the bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed, managing to pull flannel pajama pants up under his towel before letting Sam take the cloth back to the bathroom. “Sorry to be so….”

Sam could tell Blaine didn't like being sick and a little helpless, so he smiled easily. “Hey, no worries… Besides, partially my fault. What we did in the locker room wasn't exactly restful.”

The statement earned an unfortunately phlegmy sounding snort. “You wore be out, but just wait till I’b bedder, you wod’t dow whad hit you!”

“That's not exactly a threat, dude,” Sam said, helping Blaine ease himself down against his pillows.

“It's a probise.”

Something to look forward to. Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's brow. Still very warm. “I'm gonna grab you some ginger ale, then you should sleep.”

Blaine nodded, grabbing the NyQuil pills and downing them with some water.

When Sam returned with the ginger ale and crackers (in case Blaine felt like nibbling on something), he glanced around. “Now, when you keep your socks? I know you have some.”

“I dod't wear socks to bed! By feet will get hot.”

“I'm gonna rub VapoRub on your feet,” Sam told him. “It works, I swear and your feet will stay cool even with the socks.”

Giving him a bleary, doubtful look, Blaine pointed to the bottom dresser drawer. “I'll try it, but dno probises. The socks probably wod’t last.”

“Think of it this way,” Sam said as he grabbed a pair of socks and then settled onto the edge of Blaine's bed. “You're going to get a foot rub. How is that ever bad?”

“True,” Blaine agreed, shifting to settle his feet onto Sam's lap. “Go for it.”

He sounded sleepy and Sam placed his hands on Blaine's feet for a moment, feeling the heat of his skin. Opening the tub of VapoRub, he slathered some onto the sole of one foot before pressing his thumbs into the arch.

Blaine took a sharp breath at the first touch of cool ointment, then sighed and relaxed as Sam needed first arch, then the ball of his foot, then began massaging his heel and squeezing his toes.

He a cute little toes, Sam thought with a smile. Straight, neatly trimmed nails and no weird random hairs. There were a few small calluses here and there, but most the skin was soft understands fingers.

By the time Sam finished with Blaine's second foot and got the socks on him, the smaller boy was mostly asleep. He barely reacted when Sam rolled him under the blankets, merely murmured, “Stay?”

“Just gonna wash my hands,” Sam assured him, rushing to the bathroom and doing just that.

After a moment's indecision, he stripped out of his jeans and climbed into bed with Blaine in his boxers and T-shirt, knowing denim was no fun to sleep in. Once he settled down, Blaine rolled over and curled against Sam's side, resting his head on Sam's chest. Smiling, Sam curled an arm around him, holding him close as he dropped a kiss onto his curly hair.

This… Him and Blaine, he had a feeling it could be something really good and Sam wasn't about to let something like a minor cold put him off.

Not even when he started coughing a few days later.

Totally worth it.

 

** Bonus points to anyone who catches that all of Sam's celebrity crushes are dark-haired with brown eyes, like a certain someone!


End file.
